


A Gemling's Tale

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, Steven Universe gemlings, steven universe crystal gems, steven universe gemling, steven universe jasper, steven universe lapis, steven universe lapis lazuli, steven universe malachite, steven universe peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cubs Jaspilite, Lazuli, Citrine, and Malachite find themselves somewhere else after their parent, Jasper awakens from her terrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of my roleplay with sparktheartist on instagram and SparkWritesThings on AO3! @wolfyfur and @sparktheartist own some of these characters so (c) goes to all rightful owners. This fic is heavily inspired by Pom Gets Wifi and it's OSTs! If you want the OSTs I listened to while making these fics, DM me on Instagram and I'll give you my facebook so I can send the OSTs to you.

The blue cub's eyes fluttered open as she looked around. Her brows furrowed and she yawned softly, sitting up. She examined her surroundings, whimpering softly. Everything seemed so peaceful. Especially after the encounter with surviving the longest when her mother attacked and killed all of her siblings; Jaspilite, Lazuli, and Citrine. Countless cubs of Lapis' too...

Cherry blossoms were blooming from a cloud which she was sitting on... How? She wasn't even going to figure that out herself. Her dark blue eyes continued to observe everything. It was daylight although there was no sun, just the light of the sky and the large stars in the sky. The blue cub stood up, brushing herself off. Her legs wobbled and she whimpered, softly, nearly falling over. She curiously patted herself all around, whimpering softly. This looked nothing like Steven's house. For a fact, this didn't even look like Beach City. Her brows furrowed and she started to walk, searching around. Why was she awake? Was that all a dream? Did her mother really not attack?

As soon as the blue cub tried to talk, her eyes widened and she let out a choked sob. Her striped hand rested against her throat and she pulled it away, looking down to the blood over her hand. She quickly wiped it off into her blue skirt similar to her mothers - Lapis of course. She sniffled softly, trying to speak once again as she succeeded in doing so although it was soft but gradually got more stronger and louder.

"Ciiiitrine...? Maaaammmaaaa...?" The cub took a while to speak, sounding it out as she did so in case her throat started to hurt again. It wasn't long before she got a response which was soft but loud chirping. A Jasper cub was bounding her way. The blue cub's eyes brightened but she backed up a little, looking overly intimidated. "Wh- Ja... Jaspilite..?" She murmured to the cub who reached out to shake her hand, overly energetic. The Jasper cub looked dying similar to Jasper. In fact, she actually looked like a mini version of Jasper but more innocent. Plus, her hair was up in a ponytail and it looked rather short. But her gem had multiple cracks in it, her arms were bruised and there were small cuts on her faces that looked like they had never healed over.

The Jasper cub shook her head, brightly smiling as she held onto the blue cubs hands. "Nope! I'm not Jaspilite! I've never seen a Jaspilite around here for a matter of fact. But who are you? I'm Jasper! Well.. My Mama Bruneau usually calls me Red Jaspy but you can call me whatever you like." She loudly chirped, proudly smiling as her fangs glinted. Red Jasper examined the blue cub. The blue cub had stripes on her arms just like a purebred Jasper or well... An actual Jasper. The blue cub had a large stripe on her knee and a few going down her leg. Her toes were a nice red orange just like her stripes. "Heh, you kinda look like.. me!!"

Her head tilted to the side, the blue cub raised a brow. "Jasper..? Red.. Jaspy..?" She chirped. "Well, Hi Red Jaspy.." She murmured. "My mama was a Jasper too. But.. But she attacked me and now I don't know where my other Mama, Lapis is. I don't even know where I am. Plus, this isn't Beach City and that means I'm not home.." She sighed sadly. "Anyway.. My.. My name is Lazuli.." She softly chirped, gently holding onto Red Jasper's hands.

"Wow! That's cool! But Beach City? I've never heard of it. I'm from Homeworld and I was killed while training with a Red Jasper. She was super duper strong and I was no match for her. Mama seems really upset about it though." Red Jasper frowned and she started to look upset before her look brightened. "Oh, and yeah! I forgot to tell you but this is the place where dead gems come! This part is where all of the gemlings usually are."

Lazuli paused for a moment before she felt her heart shatter. It was nearly as if she felt her gem shatter too. "D-Dead?! What?!" She sobbed, her blue eyes wide. "So.. So... My-My Mama... She actually killed me.." The blue cub softly cried. "She.. doesn't love me anymore..?" The cub cried, fat tears rolling off her cheek and onto Red Jasper's hands. "I knew it.. Jaspilite was r-right." She weakly hiccuped, moving closer to the Jasper cub before tightly hugging her, hiding her face. Gladly, the Jasper cub was the size of Jaspilite which made her continue assuming this was her actual sister although it wasn't. "Mama hates us.." She sobbed.

Red Jasper patted Lazuli's back, frowning softly. "There there... How about we go find your Mama? I know where we can see everyone's parents. It's easy." She cooed. "Not the Mama that killed you but the Mama that loves you?" Red Jasper cooed, picking up Lazuli who frantically nodded.

 

. . . . . . .

With a loud squeal, the yellow cub's eyes flew open and she shot up off the ground. "Wuh?! Who! Who goes there?!" She loudly squealed, her shiba inu like brows furrowed as she furiously yapped. Of course, she thought Jasper attacking her was a dream. A dream just like Lazuli thought. The yellow cub glanced around before looking down to her hands. The bandages were still on them from when she was climbing trees. Tears formed in her eyes as she started to look around, starting to realize she was alone. No one was with her. Not even her mother nor her sire. "Ma.. Mama..?" She hiccuped, her brows furrowing as she let out a weak cry. It wasn't long before a figure came up behind her, reaching down to gently grab her and then pick her up. Obviously it heard the yellow cub crying.

"Do not be afraid my child." The voice cooed, looking down to the cub as she cradled it in her arms. "I'm only your worst nightmare!" She spat, baring her fangs at the cub as the voice wavered and shook like an earthquake. The voice was so familiar but she didn't have time to think about it nor look back to examine what kind of weapon she had. The figure immediately summoned her weapon, raising it in the air as she was about to chop the cub into pieces. That was until the yellow cub wormed her away from the figure, running away. Her immediate place to retreat was a cherry blossom tree in which she climbed as her life depended on it. The cub sat up in the tree, glaring down to the figure. It appeared to look like another Jasper cub. Dyingly similar to her mother although it's gem was cracked. She tried her best to examine the weapon, her eyes widening as she tightly clung to a branch. The weapon was an axe with a small diamond like shape.


	2. Chapter 2

That sharp shape with the terrifying blade. It looked as if it could cut your vision apart just looking at it. Only observing the weapon terrified the yellow cub enough so she defiantly didn't bother to observe the rest of the Jasper cub. It looked like there was blood stained on her throat and uniform though. The dull grey glinted in the light as the Jasper cub made her way towards the cherry blossom tree, trying to climb it in an attempt to start harming the cub. The yellow cub's life flashed before her eyes as she let out a terrified squeal. She knew who was wielding the weapon. It was the one who tried to kill her when she was a cub.

Flashback after flashback, the yellow cub grew more upset and her cries grew louder. Memories and flashbacks of this Jasper cub trying to kill her. She was so familiar but yet, she was unable to remember her name. Was this the one who her mother had killed; shattered to pieces and upset everyone? Was this a different cub who was just really mean? The yellow cub would never figure out because the axe was right above her head! She didn't have time to think about who this cub was anymore. With a terrified wail, the yellow cub released the branch and fell out of the cherry blossom tree and onto the ground below her; soft cloud. Her eyes were wide and she ran away from the Jasper cub, starting to cry out for her mother once again.

"Mama! Mama!" The cub loudly chirped, sobbing softly. As soon as she turned around, the Jasper cub was no longer in sight which made her quiet down besides the soft hiccuping. Her shoulders slumped and she wiped her eyes, wincing softly at the feeling of the gauze of the bandages. She looked down to her hands, whimpering softly. There were no splinters. Just bandages. The same bandages she was wearing when Lazuli put them on her hands from when she climbed trees and got a bunch of splinters in her hands. The cub sniffled softly and she let out a weak sob. "Mm.. Mama... I'm scared.. She just tried to attack me and... and.." The yellow cub deeply frowned and she looked around. "I thought she was a g-goner.." She cried, looking around. "I can't even find.. Lazuli.." She hiccuped, continuing to aimlessly wander around. Everything seemed to be fenced off like some kind of child's room. It wasn't long before the cub encountered a few gems. They seemed to look like gemlings. They seemed to be having fun and playing with each other. The yellow cub felt left out but she decided to ignore them. That was until a certain blue striped gem caught her attention. But there was another Jasper cub carrying her. They seemed to be going somewhere else that wasn't with the other gemlings. Of course, out of sheer curiosity, the yellow cub decided to quietly follow behind the two although she was trailing back. She obviously didn't want to see who the Jasper cub actually was. But it defiantly couldn't be the one that was trying to kill her.

. . . .

Lazuli woke up as she found herself on the ground. She glanced around, yawning softly as she rubbed her eyes. The blue cub stood up, brushing herself off once again before looking to Red Jasper who appeared to be standing close to her.

"Okay, you're awake."   
"Yeah..? And?" Lazuli chirped. She reached up, fixing the hot pink bow in her hair before she crossed her arms with a soft yawn.  
Red Jasper wasn't even going to remind her that she was crying. "Just look down." She softly spoke in which Lazuli did so.

The cub's eyes went wide and she let out a soft sob. She was standing on what seemed to be a huge... mirror? Maybe just a glass pane. She didn't know but she immediately knelt down. What she saw through the glass was unbelievable. "Mama! Mama can you hear me?!" She loudly cried, trying to receive a response from her parents who seemed to be sitting down in a room talking to each other. The room looked nothing like Steven's. It looked rather gloomy. Lazuli's mother and sire seemed to be nearly fighting although her sire, Jasper looked sad and as if she was begging to her mother, Lapis for something. Lazuli weakly cried, hitting her hands against the glass. She was trying to break it although it was no use. Red Jasper reached out, gently picking up Lazuli before she cradled her once again. That was until a soft but shrill squeal sounded from behind the two which made Red Jasper place Lazuli down and turn around to face look behind her. Lazuli seemed curious so she looked behind herself too.

The yellow cub finally showed herself after being behind the two for a while. "Leave my sister alone!" She yapped, her shiba inu like brows furrowed as she curled her tiny hands into small fists as she made her way over to Red Jasper. She looked rather cute than intimidating. "And who do you think you are? Trying to kill me and all? You'll never get away with it. Especially since Lazuli is here to protect me. You're a big brat just like Mama used to say. She was right about you. You're terrible." She spat at Red Jasper before turning to Lazuli as she tackled her into a hug, pressing against her. Obviously if she was near Lazuli, her other sister wouldn't attack.

"Citrine?" Lazuli sobbed and she tightly hugged Citrine, holding her close. "That.. That isn't Jaspilite.. It's Red Jasper. Red Jaspy or Jaspy for short.." She hiccuped, holding her small sister close. Citrine was nearly as small as a Peridot while Lazuli was half of the height of a Lapis Lazuli. "And-And I don't think we'll ever see Mama ever again.. Because... This is the place where all shattered gems come to rest..." She sniffled, burying her face in Citrine's hair. Although it looked sharp, it was rather soft. It smelt just like Steven's house, too. Even the faint scent of her mother was on her younger sister, Citrine. "But where did you see Jaspilite.." She hiccuped.

Red Jasper watched the two with a frown. "Yeah, I'm not Jaspilite but you sound like you hate her!" She loudly chirped. "I know a way you can escape though! It's blocked off by a bunch of strong quartzes though. Well.. A fast one and a really tall but pretty one. She has nice and curly hair." She cooed with a weak smile. "I've heard a few bad things happened when others tried it though. Like.. Some fell and never woke up." She chirped.

Citrine and Lazuli sadly looked from each other before nodding. "I.. guess we can go search now." The older sibling spoke, holding Citrine close before she then walked away from Red Jasper who waved goodbye. Red Jasper then turned away from the two, sitting down and then laying on her belly as she looked down through the glass to watch her mother, Bruneau. Her mother seemed to be relaxing which made Red Jasper happy.

. . . . .

Jaspilite seemed to be in a small house now. Obviously after Citrine had ran away, she followed but was unable to find her. Inside the house were much younger gemlings. They seemed like they were only a few days old. Plus, most of them were comforted by a gem that was nursing or pregnant when they had died. The Jasper cub curiously looked around, humming softly. It was then a small green cub caught her attention. It was the cub her mother had lost a few days after she hatched. It was Malachite. Jaspilite's immediate reaction was to go over and scoop the cub up, holding her close before finally making her way out of the house. None of the gems seemed to notice or care. That was good because Jaspilite was actually getting time to spend with her sister that she never met. She didn't even question how this was happening. Only because she knew why it was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, Jaspilite was different from all of her siblings. She was just like Jasper. In looks and attitude. Especially after she saw what Jasper had done to all of the eggs Lapis had laid. Egg yolks and bits of the shells were always splattered and shattered all over the floor. It even happened to Peridot's eggs. Jaspilite had saw countless eggs smashed by her reckless sire who didn't even have a reason to kill all of those cubs. It then hit Jaspilite, her eyes wide as she held the small green cub close to her chest with a whimper. She had just realized and remembered that she had been shattered by her sire. That one night where she had ran away and her sire hunted her down only to shatter her to shards. Jaspilite could even remember waking up at this miserable place. It wasn't long before she lost her train of thought due to the green cub crying.

. . . .

 

The cub wheezed as she tried her best to cry. She was awake and obviously upset at being in someone's arms. She stared at Jaspilite before falling silent. The cub leaned against her with a smile afterwards, wheezing and coughing as she was supposedly purring. Of course, Jaspilite looked just like Jasper so this is why the cub obviously calmed down. It wasn't long before she started to cough and wheeze louder, staring at the two who seemed to be walking up to Jaspilite from behind. A small blue gem called out to Jaspilite which made the cub wheeze loudly as she patted her tiny hands against Jaspilite's chest.

 

. . . .

 

Lazuli held Citrine close as she rushed up to Jaspilite, reaching out to gently grab her shoulder as she held her younger sister with one arm. "Jaspilite? Is that you?" She chirped, her eyes wide. "I-I've been looking for you all over and-and now I know how to get out of this place! We can then go see Mama after this! She's probably worried sick about us!!

Jaspilite gently nestled Malachite into her thick mane before turning to look at Lazuli. "She's probably not. Especially Jasper. She was the one who did all of those... things.. to us.." She frowned, whimpering a little. "But.." She looked away, wanting to object but was unable to. The cub wanted to please her sister. "Wait, nevermind." She sighed.

The blue striped cub happily smiled and she loudly purred. "Okay! Let's go!" She softly chirped before bounding off and holding Citrine with two arms once again as she led Jaspilite wherever she felt was right. Surprisingly, Lazuli was going the right way. Especially when she saw two gems blocking off the path. One of the gems were tall and she had many black stripes while she had a very pretty white base colour while the rest of her body was covered in brutal scars and holes. The other gem was roughly the same size as Jasper. She had curly pink hair and a pretty dress even though the dress had a bunch of tears in it. Both gems didn't seem very friendly though. Especially the one with the curly hair. She seemed rather intimidating. Especially with the diamond like shape around her gem.

 

Lazuli, Citrine, Jaspilite, and little wheezing Malachite all stared at the gems in front of them. They decided to back off before going to sit down away from them. All of the cubs huddled in a circle before they started to discuss ways of escaping. Most of the ideas were horrible until Jaspilite spoke up.

"Okay. So we all just simply distract them. Lazuli.. So you, Citrine, and Malachite will all sit together and start crying. Then I'll run. After I jump, you grab Malachite and Citrine and then run.. Unless we leave Citrine behind. That sounds great actually." She grinned, laying down as Malachite crawled out of her mane to curl up beside Jaspilite with a choked yawn.

 

Lazuli and Citrine laid down beside their older sister with a soft smile. "Yeah, sounds good." The blue striped cub spoke while Citrine just rolled her eyes before closing them. All of the cubs were huddled together until they all fell asleep, purring softly.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before the cubs started to wake up. Their eyes fluttered open and they all looked at each other. Little wheezing and coughing Malachite stayed asleep as she crawled back to hide herself in Jaspilite's hair. Malachite obviously didn't want to be seen. She liked to stay hidden from the open. Plus, her sister's mane was very soft and soothing just like her mother's.

Lazuli sat up and she loudly yawned, rubbing her eyes before looking around. Jaspilite did the same as her sister, scrunching up her face slightly. They seemed to stare at each other, slowly blinking before Lazuli finally let out a soft chirp. "I.. wow..! I guess I wasn't dreaming after all.." She softly chirped. "So.. so that means we're actually here..?" The blue cub softly chirped although Jaspilite responded with a grunt. Both Lazuli and Jaspilite stood up while they looked down to Citrine who just stared. The yellow cub stuck her tongue out at Jaspilite and she immediately got up, rushing over to hide behind Lazuli who just simply giggled. "So, didn't we have a plan because I forgot it." The blue cub softly chirped.

With a groan, Jaspilite narrowed her eyes and she crossed her arms, looking rather irritated. Although she never planned on attacking Lazuli or screaming at her, she would just simply talk to her in a rude and stern way. Of course, Jaspilite and Lazuli were very close to each other from the very beginning. They nearly always got along with each other. Especially when Jaspilite used to protect Lazuli from their reckless and irresponsible sire - Jasper. Of course with the close bond, Jaspilite really didn't want to upset her sister or make her cry at least. "Just do as I say, okay? You go over to the two... gems.. and you like.. act innocent. Then we can get Citrine come over and bite you. Then the two gems will be distracted and I'll run while they are. Then when they chase after me, I'll summon my axe and threaten to hurt them." She softly purred, puffing out her chest proudly. Citrine glared at Jaspilite while Lazuli just simply nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Citrine, you stay here. When I start making noises, come over with me okay?" Lazuli sweetly cooed and Citrine simply nodded before backing away from her sister with a soft whimper. Obviously Citrine didn't want to be left alone with Jaspilite so she just stayed silent.

Lazuli watched for a moment before she went over to approach the two gems. They just simply looked down to Lazuli who started to make a bunch of chirping and peeping noises, occasionally wiggling herself around cutely. Both gems watched her in adoration until Citrine came over and gripped at Lazuli's arm, sinking her tiny but sharp fangs into it. The two gems widened their eyes and they went over to start prying Lazuli and Citrine away. It was Jaspilite's chance to run.

The orange cub widened her eyes and she made the run for it, trying to run as fast as her little legs could take her. It wasn't long before nothing was fenced off. It was just all cloud. Jaspilite immediately jumped before the two gems could turn around and catch her. The light around the cub was fading before everything was completely dark.

. . .

Pried apart and afraid were Citrine and Lazuli as they then clung to each other. They stared at the two intimidating gems, their eyes wide. Lazuli seemed to whisper something to her sister before tightly holding onto her. She summoned her wings, attempting to take flight in which she did so. The blue cub held onto Citrine tightly, attempting to make her way over the heads of the two gems who were trying to grab at her. It wasn't long before they were hovering over nothing. Lazuli's wings faded away before she and Citrine fell down, the two cubs loudly squealing. Lights were more dim until everything was black and dark.

. . . .

Voices filled the air before Jaspilite's eyes fluttered open. She groggily looked around, scrunching up her face before trying to push herself up. The cub sat up on her knees, looking around confusedly. Where was she? This place was nothing near familiar. Plus, there seemed to be a big tall gem with a long neck sitting in a throne of some sort. Smaller gems were constantly tending to her. Honestly, the tall gem looked something like Citrine but Jaspilite wasn't going to question it. The cub stood up and she wandered around, trying to find Jasper and Lapis. "Maaaaamaaa!!" She called out, her voice echoing through the large building although no one seemed to answer. It was like no one even heard her. The cub wandered through the halls before she entered a room. Her eyes widened at the sight of her mother and sire. She let out a loud hiss, her brows furrowing. "What are you doing?" The cub growled at Jasper who swung around, staring at her daughter with wide eyes. 

. . . .

Jasper pulled away from Lapis before crawling towards Jaspilite who narrowed her eyes and hissed. Why was Jaspilite here? This was just all a dream! All of it. Every single bit of it. Lapis backed away at Jasper's reaction and she frowned, deciding to just crawl onto the bed while watching. The large gem bared her fangs at Jaspilite, reaching out to grab her. She was actually there!

Jaspilite summoned her axe before threatening to hit Jasper with it in which Jasper simply reached out to grab it and throw it to the ground. "You brat. Go away. You're not real." The cub simply let out a chuckle and she reached forward, cupping her mother's cheeks.

"I'm not real? That's funny. Now come on, stop acting like a huge baby and pull it together." Jaspilite hissed at her sire, narrowing her eyes. "You're acting worst than Citrine. I know that she's your favourite. Oh, wait.. You killed her!" The cub laughed as she started to tease her sire in which she started to cry and push at Jaspilite. "You killed me too. Peridot, Her cubs, Lazuli, Citrine.. Countless of eggs were smashed and shattered by you too. You even Lapis." She sickly spat at her sire.

 

The large gem let out a miserable sob and she shoved Jaspilite away. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.. I.. I miss them.. I want Lazuli and Citrine back.. Ev-Even Malachite.." Jasper sobbed and she wiped the tears from her face as Jaspilite scowled. "I'm.. sorry.." She pathetically hiccuped.

The cub rolled her eyes and she stood up, brushing herself off.

It wasn't long before Citrine and Lazuli entered the room, the two letting out a loud squeal as they stared at their sobbing sire, their confused mother, and their sister who looked back at the two with a grunt.


	5. Chapter 5

With a loud squeal, Citrine burst out of Lazuli's grip and she ran over to tackle her mother in a hug. She loudly sobbed, pressing against her. "Mama! Mama.. I-I'm scared.. and Jaspilite tried to attack me.. She was gonna chop my head off.. and..." The cub buried her face against the blood orange stripe of her mother's arm, sniffling and crying loudly. Jasper seemed to affectionately start grooming her cub, whimpering loudly as she did so.

Jaspilite simply stared, seeming extremely amused. Lazuli simply let out a loud chirp, rushing over to hop onto the bed with her mother as she snuggled up to her. It wasn't long before a loud wheeze sounded through the room and Malachite tumbled out of her sister's hair. She looked between Jasper and Lapis, chirping softly.

The large gem reached down to pick up Malachite by the scruff of the neck before crawling over to place her beside Lapis. She then went over to do the same to Citrine, climbing onto the bed before placing her close to Lapis. Jasper curled close to her cubs and Lapis, purring loudly but happily as she softly hiccuped. "I.. I love you.." She softly cried to her cubs and Lapis.

 

. . . . . .

Lapis seemed to be utterly confused and even concerned about the way Jasper was acting. "What are you talking about? Why are you crying?" She softly spoke, looking down to the large gem. "And why were you talking to yourself?" She murmured, a brow raised in curiosity but yet confusion.

"Lapis, can't you see them?"  
"Who?"  
"Your cubs! Lazuli, Jaspilite, Citrine.. Even Jaspilite.." Jasper hiccuped as she pointed to all the cubs. Jaspilite seemed to just simply glare away and she crossed her arms with a loud growl. The blue gem furrowed her brows and she crossed her legs before shaking her head. "Jasper, we've never had cubs. I'm your prisoner. You're keeping me here against my will." She murmured. "I still don't know how you knew all of that stuff though. Especially about me and Steven. Did Peridot tell you? Wait.. No.. She couldn't of. She wasn't there either.." The blue gem scrunched up her face before simply brushing away the thoughts.

As soon as Lapis said she couldn't see the cubs, Lazuli burst out crying. The cub seemed overly upset that her mother was pretty much ignoring her. Especially due to the fact that her mother was even unable to see her. Tears rolled down Lazuli's cheeks as she tugged at Lapis' skirt in which her eyes widened as if she felt it in which she actually did. "Mama! Stop it! Y-You can see me! I.. I know.. you can..." The cub let out a choked sob as her lip quivered. "Mama.. Please.." The cub weakly cried, pressing against her mother.

Lapis just seemed to simply frown, unable to see or hear the cub. She looked over to Jasper, her brows furrowed. "Jasper.. I'm scared.." She murmured, her brows furrowing. "Is this some kind of joke..?"

....

The sight nearly made Jasper cry. She deeply frowned and sniffled softly. "No it isn't a joke.. Your daughter is crying for you, Lapis. She's very upset that you're ignoring her." She softly spoke before reaching out to Lazuli with a whimper. "Oh.. Oh Lazuli.." She hiccuped, pulling Citrine closer. "Shh.. Shh.. Just come over here with me.." She sniffled, patting the spot beside the yellow cub who was falling asleep in her mother's arm.

With a soft cry, Lazuli just simply turned to face Jasper, deeply frowning. "She can't see me.. She's ignoring me.." The cub continued to cry, her cheeks and throat raw from crying so hard and for so long. She curled up in her mother's lap, hiccuping softly as she pressed against her.

Groaning softly, Jaspilite stood up and she went over to glare up at her mother. "You're so stupid. She obviously can't see us because she doesn't believe it. Plus, she pretty much hates you. So you're gonna have to make things right and I'm gonna have to be the one to guide you. And you know what that means, right? You're gonna have to make us again if you're intelligent enough to know what I mean." As soon as Jaspilite finished speaking, the large gem nodded in agreement, her brows furrowing.

"Y-Yes.. Now take care of your sisters and make sure they don't get hurt? Okay? I love you Jaspilite. You too Citrine.. Lazuli.. Malachite.." The large gem hiccuped and she gently handed Citrine to Jaspilite who held the cub with a scowl. She then placed Lazuli down beside Jaspilite in which the cub clung to her sister. The large gem handed Jaspilite the small wheezing Malachite in which she climbed up her and then buried herself in the mane once again. All three of the cubs left before Jasper turned to Lapis, gently grabbing ahold of her skirt with a weak grin. "That's a nice skirt you have there.. Can I have it?"

.....

The cubs had left the room and they sat outside, deciding to wait for their parents to finish what they were doing. After what felt like hours, Jasper had exited the room with a satisfied groan. The large gem seemed to be making her way to the large gem in the throne. Jaspilite's eyes fluttered open and she looked over to her sire who had left the room. Immediately, she got up and dragged her sisters into the room with her because what they were gonna see, they wouldn't forget for sure.

Lazuli and Citrine held each other close and they snuggled against each other. The blue cub occassionally whined and whimpers and usually called out for her mother while Citrine soundly slept, her tiny hands pressed against Lazuli's gem which had multiple cracks and dents. Jaspilite looked over to her naked and exhausted mother before looking down to her sleeping siblings who seemed rather peaceful besides the soft whimpering noises they made. Jaspilite decided to watch them for a while.

. . . . .

After a few hours had passed, Jaspilite exited the room and she saw Peridot and Jasper talking to each other. She grinned a little and went over to stand behind Peridot which made the large gem whine and whimper. The cub decided to mess around with her sire, only to make her look like a psychopath in front of her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Of course, these actions upset Jasper. But anyways, the large gem had a plan that they should all go to Earth in which Peridot obliged although she was slightly uncertain. The small green gem had sent her robonoids to fix the warp pad and it would be finished in another hour or two which made the large gem happy because she was gonna get her family back again. She was also going to be able to eat more Lion Lickers! 

The large gem rushed back to her room after speaking with Peridot. She slid in through, skidding herself to a halt as she watched Lapis put her clothes on again. A grin was on her face as she excitedly purred. "Lapis! We're going to Earth!" She excitedly howled.

Jaspilite was following close behind her sire as she let out a groan. The commotion woke up Lazuli and Citrine who confusedly stared at their parents. Malachite wheezed and she peeked out of Jaspilite's hair, watching her parents as she made unpleasant breathing noises.

The words seemed to strike Lapis as if she was being stabbed. She tied her bow in the back before glancing to look at Jasper with an overly worried look. Of course, she thought Jasper wanted to harm Steven.

"E-Earth..? Why"

"Because! We're gonna go to Earth and.. and.." The large gem softly spoke, going up to Lapis as she reached out, holding her hands. "We're going to be a happy family." She warmly smiled at the blue gem.

With a loud squeal, Lazuli and Citrine started to clap their hands in delight. At Citrine's age, she really didn't understand what Jasper meant but she was glad to hear the words 'happy' and 'family'. Lazuli was much older and she understood what Jasper meant which overjoyed the blue striped cub. Jaspilite didn't seem all that amused and Malachite didn't even understand what was going on so she just simply wheezed as a response.

Wide eyes and a slight scowl on her face was Lapis Lazuli. She held onto Jasper's hands, looking nervous. Was this some kind of trick?

"Are you trying to say we should be mates?"

"Of course! We're gonna have cubs together, we're gonna love each other, and we're just gonna be so happy.." The large gem spoke.

"We won't have cubs if I don't get knoc-" Lapis was cut off by Jasper pulling her into a hug. The large gem was such a softie.

Citrine and Lazuli continued to proudly squeal and they widely grinned at the action of Jasper. "Yeah! You go Mama!" The yellow cub loudly but happily squealed as she then rushed over to cling to Jasper's leg. Lazuli summoned her wings to fly up and sit on her sire's shoulder. "Am I gonna see Steven again?" The blue cub chirped and it was answered by Jasper nodding.

Jaspilite and Malachite simply watched. The Jasper cub groaned and Malachite simply snuggled against Jaspilite's soft but fluffy mane. It was just like a blanket.

. . . .

A few hours had passed and it was now time to go. A knock was sounding on the door which caught Citrine's attention. The yellow cub stood up and went over to open the door and was greeted by a green gem. Immediately, she rushed away, diving under the bed with a loud squeal.

With a confused look, Peridot entered the room and she looked over to Lapis and Jasper who were sound asleep on the bed. Of course she wasn't able to see the cubs but they were all curled up beside the two. Even Jaspilite. The small gem let out a furious yap, stomping her prosthetic limb against the cold metal as her robotic digits curled into fists. "Jasper!! What are you doing with our prisoner?!"

The commotion started to rouse the other cubs as they whined softly. Lazuli loudly yawned and she opened her eyes before fixing her hot pink bow in her soft blue hair. She sleepily looked over to Peridot, waving to her although she was unable to be seen. "Hi.. Hi Peridot.." The blue striped cub slurred and she scrunched up her face. Jaspilite simply just stared at Peridot, starting to prepare herself as she knew it was time to go.

Jasper and Lapis opened their eyes before looking over to Peridot. "Oh, She's not our prisoner anymore. She's.. my mate.." The large gem loudly yawned before pulling Lapis closer who just simply laid limp against her new mate.

Obviously furious was Peridot. She was fuming; narrowed eyes staring at the two gems laying on the bed. "Get your ass out of this room because we're going to Earth like you wanted." She muttered before storming out of the room, muttering profanities under her breath.

Lazuli seemed rather surprised while Jaspilite really didn't care. Malachite was still asleep in Jaspilite's mane and Citrine's head peeped out from under the bed as she just simply watched Peridot leave.

. . . .

A few minuets have passed and Jasper was following Peridot to the Galaxy Warps as Lapis was perched on top of her broad shoulders. Lazuli held Citrine close to her chest as she flapped her water wings, following close behind her sire. Jaspilite seemed to be walking, occasionally looking up to her sister who was flying. At last, everyone was at the Galaxy Warp.

Jasper seemed so excited. She went over to the Warp Pad that led to Steven's house, purring loudly as she warped everyone there as soon as they were there. Soon enough, everyone found themselves to be in Steven's house.

Moonlight shone in through all of the windows. It was rather cool in the house and it smelt so fresh, so familiar. Of course out of sheer curiosity, the cubs started to search around the house while Jasper and Lapis did the same. Even Peridot joined in with the searching although she seemed reluctant to do so. Everyone seemed to be rather quiet besides Jasper who was searching for her Lion Lickers.

With a soft squeal, Malachite fell out of Jaspilite's soft cozy mane and she crawled over to the couch, crawling under it. She curled up, closing her eyes as she wheezed. This was the area she had died. Of course her memories were faint of it but she was unable to breathe as a cub. Plus, she was the runt of the litter which gave her a very small chance of surviving. Malachite was so small, she was able to fit in the palm of Peridot's hand.

Of course, Jaspilite knew Malachite fell out of her hair but she didn't bother to go get her. The cub looked over to Citrine and Lazuli who seemed to be laying against the floor, sound asleep. Jaspilite simply went to the loft, perching herself on one of the beams as she decided to watch over everyone in the temple. She wanted to make sure her reckless and irresponsible sire didn't mess this one up. Especially because this was reality and if Jasper messed up, she'd be shattered. That's if she went the route she did in her dream at least.

All of the other gems continued their search until Jasper went to the loft, Lapis and Peridot chasing after her. Peridot only went because Lapis did. The large gem examined the child in the bed before crawling on top to lay down with him. With a purr, she kneaded against the blankets, sweetly smiling as she closed her eyes. Lapis and Peridot slightly smiled as they watched her in adoration. It was pretty cute to see a gigantic quartz acting like a cat. Lapis decided to crawl into the bed, laying down beside Steven instead. Peridot just seemed to wander around the loft, unsure what to do.

Soon enough, soft snores echoed through the temple. Everyone was sound asleep. Even Peridot who was wandering around like she was clueless. Citrine and Lazuli were cuddling with each other downstairs, Jaspilite was hanging off of the beam as she slept, and even Malachite was asleep while she was under the couch. It seemed rather peaceful. Just how Jasper and her cubs wanted it t


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ". . . ." means timeskip or perspective change.

With a loud yawn, Steven's eyes fluttered open. The boy looked around, scrunching up his face. He pressed against Lapis before pausing. He glanced behind him, his eyes wide. Immediately the boy sat up, reaching out to gently shake Lapis. Obviously he didn't notice Jasper or Peridot because he was too excited about seeing his beach summer fun buddy!

"Lapis? Why are you here? Why aren't you home? I thought you wanted to go home!" The boy peeped. He was just so excited!

Groaning softly, Lapis covered her face with her forearm. "Jasper... Jasper brought me here.. I don't know why.." She slurred, scrunching up her face. "Mmm.. Peridot is here with us too.." The blue gem softly spoke and she turned away.

And with that, Steven turned to Jasper. He looked intimidated at first but he interacted with her nonetheless. Then it was Peridot's turn in which the green gem pushed him away and curled up to continue sleeping.

. . . . . .

The commotion woke up Lazuli and Citrine. Jaspilite was already awake and watching everyone while Malachite remained hidden although her loud coughing and wheezing could be heard. With a loud yawn, Lazuli stood up and she fixed her hot pink bow and then went to the loft, sleepily chirping. She glanced over to Steven, her eyes wide. Her best friend was here! The blue striped cub let out an excited squeal, tackling him in a hug. It was as if he felt it, shivering a little at the feeling. It was almost as if a cold warmth was next to him.

Of course, Citrine followed Lazuli and she joined into the hug. The quartz child seemed rather.... uncomfortable. He felt both cubs but yet, didn't see them and he was starting to freak out.

Everyone else was starting to rouse even more. The house wasn't all that lively. Lapis and Peridot sleepily watched Steven before they all turned away to continue sleeping. Jasper seemed to get up and pull Steven into the hug which made the boy squeal in shock and the cubs squeal with delight as they nuzzled against both Jasper and Steven. Lapis and Peridot just simply seemed to stare.

. . . . .

Steven had made a together breakfast for everyone. Even the Crystal Gems who seemed reluctant to eat with a bunch of Homeworld Gems. But of course, Steven forced them all to eat it together. Like a family!

Jasper didn't even use a fork. She picked bits of pancake and strawberry off her plate as she ate it, purring with delight. She then handed Lazuli and Citrine a piece who seemed to greatly enjoy it. Everyone stared at Jasper like she was insane.

Lapis, Garnet, and Peridot ate more politely, Pearl cleaned the dishes, Amethyst devoured everything on her plate, Lazuli ate rather slowly and Citrine ate rather quickly. Jaspilite didn't bother to come off of the beam. She just simply watched. Malachite didn't even come out from under the couch. She hated being around others, especially if she didn't know them. Plus, she didn't want to eat. The cub just kept wheezing and coughing.

After a while, everyone seemed to be relaxing. All of the Crystal Gems excluding Steven went back into their rooms while the Homeworld Gems and cubs simply relaxed. They all seemed to be rather satisfied. Lapis and Jasper were cuddling, Peridot was updating her logs and reading books, Lazuli and Citrine were playing around with each other, Malachite was sleeping, and Jaspilite was just simply watching. Still.

It wasn't long before Jasper called out to her cubs in which they came. Even Malachite and Jaspilite although she seemed reluctant to come. Citrine and Lazuli snuggled up to their parents, purring softly. Malachite did too. The large gem snuggled up to her cubs before looking down to Lapis.

"Lapis.. Can I ask you something?" Jasper softly spoke.

With that, Jaspilite proudly but barely smiled at her sire. Of course, she was taking the right path. Especially after that dream, why wouldn't she take the right path? Hopefully Jasper wouldn't mess up anything.

Citrine, Lazuli, and Malachite looked up to their parents, smiling softly. They started to purr and peep although Malachite just wheezed and coughed.

"Yes, Jasper." Lapis sighed and she looked away.

Jasper pulled Lapis closer, warmly smiling as her. "I.. I love you so much Lapis Lazuli. I want you.. to be my mate."

Lapis froze for a moment before she raised a brow, looking back to Jasper. "Excuse me? You love me? I'm your prisoner Jasper! I.. I thought you hated me..?" She murmured although Jasper shook her head.

"I love you. I.. I'm sorry for the things I done to you. I'll never do it again." Jasper softly cooed to Lapis who responded by slightly smiling, leaning in to kiss Jasper on the lips in which the large gem leaned into the kiss.

Citrine stuck her tongue out in disgust and Lazuli cheered for her parents. Jaspilite simply giggled, rolling her eyes. "Mama, you better watch what you're doing. Malachite and Citrine are watching y'know."

And with that, Jasper gently pulled away from the kiss before sheepishly going back to cuddling her new mate. Jaspilite and Lazuli simply laughed while Citrine and Malachite just looked at each other and then their parents with a confused expression. Afterwards, the small family just cuddled with each other although Lapis still didn't believe the cubs were there.

"I can't wait till we have our cubs, Lapis.. They're so adorable.. Malachite, Lazuli, and Jaspilite belong to us.. Citrine belongs to me and Yellow Diamond." The large gem purred, grooming her mate while the cubs tried to groom each other like their parents were doing.

Lapis raised a brow and she shook her head but leaned into the grooming nonetheless. "We probably won't have cubs... Wait.. Wait you..? You had a cub with Yellow Diamond? When?" She murmured.

"They aren't born yet. Be patient." The large gem cooed before she started to describe the cubs in which they all purred except Malachite who coughed and wheezed. It wasn't long before the cub decided to crawl back under the couch to resume her sleeping which made Jasper whine but then snuggle with the rest of her family instead.

After everyone had fell asleep, Citrine and Lazuli decided to make their way outside along with Jaspilite following close behind. They decided to hang out on the beach, happily purring. Even Lazuli was swimming because she just enjoyed it so much. It was her favourite thing to do when her and Steven always used to hang out. Jaspilite just sat down and watched with Citrine close but not too close by. The cubs seemed to be enjoying themselves on this nice sunny day. It was defiantly much better than that place with all of those gems.

The blue striped cub waded in the water, humming softly. She looked over to her two siblings, waving to them. It was then she started to wonder, how was Red Jaspy doing?

 

. . . . .

Alright was Lazuli's answer although she'd never figure out. Red Jasper spent her time usually looking out of the mirror. The cub was either watching her mother or watching Lazuli and her siblings. Of course, the cub really liked Lazuli but it was a shame they'd never meet ever again.

. . . .

After a while, Jasper had finally came outside. She sat down in the sand, leaning back with a relaxed sigh as she observed the beach. That's until her cubs came running up to them. Something seemed... different about them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's make this easier. Citrine's sire is Yellow Diamond and her mother is Jasper. Lazuli, Malachite, and Jaspilite's sire is Jasper and their mother is Lapis. Also, listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLu5t4ZqqQo while reading this if you want the greater effect of the feels to slice through your kokoro. PS, I finally made it to 2000 words after so many chapters lmao.

Different? Why? How? Their clothes looked rather darker in spots. Mostly their throat looked damp and dark. Was it blood? It then hit her as she widened her eyes, backing up a little with a soft cry. The familiar scent and the sight of blood was making her sick. Not because she had a weak stomach but because it reminded her about when she killed the cubs. The large gem had snapped and she had ripped their throats out. First it was Peridot. Then Lapis. Then Lazuli and Citrine. In the end, Jasper had been shattered but after she was, her dreams had switched so she was in the Malachite realm. All of these memories and flashbacks were starting to stress Jasper out in which she curled up and buried her hands in her thick mane, shivering and trembling as she whined, tugging at her hair.

As the cubs watched, they looked to each other before back to their parent. Jaspilite knew what was happening but Lazuli and Citrine were clueless and yet, concerned. The Jasper cub decided to crouch beside her sire, reaching out to pat her back with a slight frown. Although Jaspilite really didn't like her sire, there was at least some sympathy for her.

"Mama.. Calm down.." The cub softly spoke, frowning even more as her sire sobbed softly. "We won't hurt you." She murmured, pressing closer to Jasper. "Just... Just take a deep breath and then breathe it all out..." Jaspilite tried to comfort Jasper. The large gem actually listened to her cub and began to take deep breaths in and then to exhale them afterwards. She was starting to calm down, her breath occasionally hitching.

Lazuli and Citrine went over to sit beside their sister and parent, frowning a little. The two whispered to each other, not wanting to upset their sister and parent by speaking out loud. It wasn't long before Jasper completely calmed down and she then turned aside to pull all of the cubs into a tight hug which stopped the whispering and made them softly squeal.

Happily, the cubs leaned into the hug although Jaspilite didn't seem to lean in. She just stayed still, a smile on her face as she purred. Citrine and Lazuli seemed to be loudly squealing and chirping with delight, growing louder as their sire groomed them. After a while, their sire stopped grooming them and pulled away. Sun down was nearing once again so she decided to go inside, the cubs following close behind.

Although it wasn't expected, Jasper didn't lay with her mate. She just decided to start exercising while Lapis and Peridot watched. Steven was in the loft playing his video games, Lazuli watching. Citrine appeared to be attempting to read a Sailor Moon comic book of Steven's. Jaspilite was perched on top of a beam once again. Of course, Malachite was still under the couch and the Crystal Gems were still in their rooms. Everyone seemed rather happy with their current situation. Even Jaspilite.

. . . . . .

It seemed like yesterday, everyone just arrived to Earth but really, two weeks had passed. The cubs spent most of their time outside excluding Malachite who always slept. Steven was usually going on missions with the Crystal Gems. Usually, Jasper was laying in the sunlight shining in through the house. Peridot seemed to be usually reading books or cleaning the house. Lapis mostly helped out with Peridot or sometimes laid down with her mate. But today was a different day. Jasper suggested they all go out and sit down on the beach because she wanted to watch her cubs although Lapis or Peridot couldn't see them.

After everyone got situated, they all went outside. Jasper even searched for Malachite and took her outside although. The cubs were already on the beach, chasing each other around. The large gem let out a delighted purr at the sight and she led Lapis and Peridot to the beach before they sat down. Lapis and Peridot seemed to be just staring out at the water and admiring the scenery. It wasn't long before Jasper started to interact with the cubs, leaving Malachite with Lapis in which the cub greatly enjoyed. Lapis and Peridot then turned their attention to Jasper, looking utterly confused.

Citrine watched Lazuli make a small pillar of water before it collasped. The yellow cub clapped in delight before looking back to her mother with a soft smile. "Mama! Did you see what Lazuli just did? It was like.... soooo cool!! She can make like.. water towers..!" She chirped.

With a delighted purr, Lazuli focused even more as she tried to make the water tower even taller in which she succeeded and it then collapsed once again. Citrine giggled and she clapped her hands once again, cheering on her sister. Jaspilite seemed to be quietly cheering on Lazuli.

Jasper gently moved the cubs aside before presenting Lazuli. "Okay, Lazuli! Do it again! Show your mother and Peridot. Maybe Malachite might even like it." She softly spoke before looking over to Lapis and Peridot who stared in confusion. Malachite just simply watched, coughing a little.

Lazuli obliged before she started to intently focus on the water, forming a moderately pillar in the water before it collapsed once again. As expected, Citrine squealed in delight. Jaspilite simply clapped her hands. Malachite coughed and wheezed, scrunching up her face. Both Peridot and Lapis stared at each other before turning back to Jasper who was proudly smiling. "Are you proud of Lazuli?"

The two looked like they were in shock. How was that even possible. Soon enough, Peridot spoke.

"Jasper, I don't know if you have a fish named Lazuli but that wasn't funny. It was just weird."   
"Yeah, Jasper. I'm agreeing with Peridot here." Lapis softly spoke.

With that, Lazuli looked upset. The cub looked up to her sire with wide, wet eyes and she softly crying. Obviously her feels had been hurt by Peridot and Lapis. She had been so proud of making water pillars and she thought Lapis would of been proud. Defiantly not proud. She clung to Jasper's leg, burying her face against it as she softly cried.

The large gem looked down to her cub with a frown, picking her up as she cradled her close. "Look what you've done. You made her cry." She whimpered, wiping Lazuli's tears away in which the cub only cried more. "Good job Lapis. Good job Peridot." Jasper weakly hissed and she started to rock Lazuli in an attempt to make her stop crying. It wasn't long before Lazuli had quieted down. She had ended up crying herself asleep. The large gem wiped off Lazuli's cheeks and she leaned down, softly kissing her. She then sat down near her mate, rocking her cub gently.

Jaspilite and Citrine watched before they looked over to Lapis and Peridot who just stared at Jasper like she was insane. Jaspilite thought it was kinda funny that Lapis and Peridot thought Jasper was some sort of freak. It slightly upset Jaspilite that she was reminded of the time her mother used to make water bubbles for her. Jaspilite enjoyed popping the bubbles her mother made. Only if she could relive the moment. Citrine didn't think it was funny at all and she found it very upsetting to see her mother upset like that. It upset her even more to see that her sister was crying after being so proud about making water pillars like her Lapis used to do.

"Jasper, wrap your arms around me." Lapis softly spoke and she reached out, gently grabbing Jasper's arm before she tried to pull her closer in which she put her hand through the sleeping cub. Obviously she didn't realize it.

Immediately, Jasper pushed Lapis' arm away and she let out a warning growl. She pulled Lazuli closer, careful not to wake her up. "You've already upset her once. Don't do it again. It's heartbreaking to see her cry, Lapis. I don't like seeing her cry.. I don't like seeing none of them cry." She narrowed her eyes in which Lapis inched away and sat closer to Peridot.

Both Lapis and Peridot started to get more irritated with Jasper. The two decided to get up to go back into the temple while Jasper stayed out to play with her cubs.

. . . . .

A few hours have passed and the cubs were playing again. Lazuli seemed to be rather happy once again. But something felt different once again. It looked as if Jaspilite was rather... visible.. Lazuli and Citrine were barely visible along with Malachite. The green wheezing cub could barely be heard even though she was right next to Jasper.

"Come here." Jasper softly cooed to her cubs who rushed over to her. Jaspilite looked rather upset. Citrine and Lazuli looked fine and so did Malachite.

"Yes Mama?" Lazuli softly chirped. "What is it?" She cooed, sweetly purring. Citrine stood beside her sister, reaching up to hold onto her hand.

The large gem reached out to pull Lazuli closer which then made the cub's purring quiet down. Jasper's hand had went right through the cub. It was then that she had realized. Malachite, Lazuli, and Citrine were fading which made Jasper whine and whimper. Jaspilite looked rather upset at the action. She immediately went over to her sire, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Mama, don't worry. We're gonna.. we're gonna become your cubs now.. You're gonna have a fresh new start. I'm going to stay here for a while to watch over you." The Jasper cub whispered.

Both Lazuli and Citrine loudly sobbed as they tried to cling to their parent. Even Malachite was crying. Her coughing and wheezing seemed to fade and turn to soft sobs. These pitiful noises were gonna make Jasper join in with the cubs.

After a while, everything fell silent. The cubs were no longer visible and their sobs were no longer heard. It was just the serenity surrounding Jasper and Jaspilite.

 

Daughter and Sire. Just staring at each other. Jaspilite looked like she was nearly about to burst out crying along with Jasper. But they didn't burst out crying. They just stayed silent, watching each other. It wasn't long before Jaspilite went closer to press against her sire, hiding her face as she let out a sigh. "Mama.. I'm.. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone again."

With that, Jasper wrapped her arms around Jaspilite and she held her close. "Shh.. Shh. Don't worry baby. Mama is always here for you. Just remember I'll always love you. Forever and ever Jaspilite." She cooed to her cub who had started to cry. Jasper also started to cry.

"I know Mama. I love you too." The cub softly spoke and she buried her face in Jasper's neck in which Jasper did the same with Jaspilite. She held her cub close, the two softly sobbing. After they had their moment together, they both went back to the temple. Jasper flopped down into a beam of sunlight and Jaspilite curled up beside her. Jasper was still able to feel Jaspilite and Jaspilite was able to still feel Jaspilite. The bond they had was growing stronger and stronger, especially after their moment they just had. But the question was, why was Jaspilite still visible unlike her siblings?

The obvious answer was clear as a cleaned window. Jaspilite was too determined to guide her sire down the right path. She especially wanted to make sure she was happy and didn't want to harm anyone in anyway possible. More likely, Jaspilite would take the place of Malachite in being the runt of the litter. She would probably pass away just to continue watching over her sire. But yet, Jaspilite was willing to take that place. Only to keep her family safe.


	9. Chapter 9

More and more days have passed. Peridot spent her time tending to Lapis and Jasper while Steven helped out. Even the Crystal Gems occasionally helped out. Both Lapis and Jasper grew lazier and more affectionate but yet protective as their bellies grew in size. Lapis was much bigger than Jasper due to having a litter of three. Of course, Jasper spent most of her time curled around Jaspilite who was slowly fading away. It wasn't long before Jaspilite was finally gone which greatly upset Jasper and made her mope around even more that she ever done in her entire life.

After nine months had passed, Lapis and Jasper finally laid the eggs that the cubs were in. Jasper had a yellow egg that had dark stripes. Lapis had three eggs. A large green one with dark green stripes, a medium sized blue egg with orange stripes, and a small egg. It was orange and had stripes. Looks like it could be the runt of the litter judging by the size of it. Of course, Lapis thought it was unfair that she had to lay three eggs and Jasper only had to lay one. Jasper simply told Lapis that it was supposed to happen.

Soon enough, three more months passed and the eggs were finally ready to hatch. The cubs were prepared to come out of their eggs.

. . . . .

Lazuli's navy blue eyes fluttered open. The cub had no idea where she was and had zero memories. They all had been erased. She forgot every single thing she had ever done with her sire and mother.

. . . . .

With a whimper, Malachite's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. Her memories had been erased too.

. . . . .

Next, was Jaspilite. Her eyes didn't open. She just laid curled up in the egg, snuggled close to herself as she soundly slept. The cub didn't want to move. She was just willing to stay there forever.

. . . . .

Lastly, it was Citrine. Her eyes had fluttered open and she let out a yawn, her face scrunching up. The cub looked around, deciding to curl back up as she slept.

. . . . .

Jasper and Lapis were discussing and talking about when the eggs would probably hatch and their cubs would emerge. It wasn't long before a shrill cry was sounded and Lazuli started to claw at her egg, catching Lapis' and Jasper's attention.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda sad that I have to end the fic at some point. I really enjoyed writing this tbh. I'll probably write a short vore fic after this or something. I might even post all of my fics on AO3 (which I'm doing now) Heh, y'know I'm upset just like when the RP ended. Man, I cried a lot.. Just like when I wrote this. Btw, Jaspilite told Jasper a story and that story is this fic. I also ship JaspilitexRedJasper now omfg...

With a delighted squeal, Jasper continued to watch as she cheered the cub on. Lapis was finally going to see what they looked like! That was wonderful! Especially now that Lapis could see who she made cry.

"Lapis, this is the one you made cry. The one that made the water pillars. She loves you a lot but you made her cry.." She softly spoke.

"Sorry. I'll make sure to love her back after that." Lapis softly replied to her mate.

. . . .

With a shrill cry, Lazuli clawed at the egg from the inside, trying to break it. She leaned against the side, making it topple over and smash. After a large orange hand had removed the egg from her, the cub innocently looked around, her navy blue eyes glittering. She looked from her mother to her to her sire, smiling softly. She started to wildly peep, growing louder as her mother started to instinctively groom her. The cub had no idea who these two were but she seemed happy. Maybe they were her parents? They looked oddly familiar.

. . . . .

Jasper looked down to her egg, frowning a little. "She still hasn't hatched yet. I'm starting to worry.." She whimpered softly, curling closer to the egg to keep it warm. Lapis simply reassured her mate before going back to grooming her cub. It was then loud cracking noises caught their attention. This time, it was the green egg.

. . . . .

The cub scratched and clawed at the egg, trying to free herself as she loudly peeped and chirped, tightly shutting her eyes. She weakly kicked at the egg, whining as she did so. Malachite then cried out as she clawed a small hole through the egg. Her hand stuck out through as she wiggled it around, trying to claw at the rest of the egg. After a while, there was a moderately sized hole in the egg and Malachite came tumbling out. The cub looked over to her sire with a smile before looking up to her mother with a soft peep. Her mother held the other egg and Lazuli close before she started to groom Malachite which made her squeal in delight.

. . . . .

Jasper watched her mate and two newly hatched cubs, frowning softly. Her egg still hasn't hatched and neither has the orange one. She was starting to stress out even more, tapping at her egg with a whimper as Lapis tried to stop her but Jasper refused to stop.

. . . . .

With a soft groan, it was Citrine's turn to come out of her shell. The cub opened her eyes once again, yawning softly as she chirped at the tapping. She started to scratch along with the sound of the tapping, smiling softly as she did so. Whatsoever, she wanted to know what was making the noise. With a punch, her fist went through the shell and she started to tear at it. The cub had already gained the strength of her mother and sire. Anyway, the cub toppled out of her egg and landed onto the floor with a soft squeal. She looked up to her mother, her bright yellow eyes glittering with a fresh sense of life. The cub let out a happy squeak, snuggling close to her mother as she was being groomed.

. . . . .

A few hours had passed and the cubs were all asleep. Jasper and Lapis were watching the orange egg with stripes as they both frowned. Soon enough, they looked over at each other, whimpering. The things they thought, they didn't want to become a reality.

. . . . .

It was Jaspilite's time to shine. The cub let out a weak sigh, her tired eyes staring at the shell. She reached her feet out, gently kicking at it before her tiny foot burst through. Of course, she did the same with the other foot, both feet out of the egg. She pulled her feet back before continuing to lazily kick at the egg. It wasn't long before she was out of the egg, giving up mostly although her mother and sire encouraged her further. As soon as she was free, she curled up in a small ball and closed her exhausted eyes as she heavily breathed. The cub wheezed a little, coughing softly although she leaned into the soothing touch of her mother's tongue as she was being groomed. The cub fell asleep along with her siblings, staying asleep for a nice while.

. . . . .

A few hours have passed and everyone had came to see the cubs. They greatly enjoyed the company of others besides Citrine. She seemed to be shy. Malachite wasn't and Lazuli defiantly wasn't. Especially around Steven who looked so familiar. The blue cub with orange stripes adored this boy. She was his favourite and he was her favourite. Both seemed to be getting along very well. Malachite and Garnet seemed to like each other a lot too. Citrine seemed to just stare at Pearl who had no interest in taking care of the cubs or playing with them although these were the first she had ever seen in years.

All of the cubs seemed to be having fun expect Jaspilite who was still sound asleep. Her chest movements weren't visible and neither were signs of life in the cub. Obviously concerned was Lapis Lazuli as she nudged the cub. The only response from daughter to mother was obviously nothing. Why wasn't Jaspilite responding? That's when Lapis figured out why as her ear was placed against Jaspilite's chest.

With an upset whimper, everyone's attention turned to Lapis after she had started to cry. Pearl awkwardly backed away along with Garnet and Amethyst. Steven wanted to comfort Lapis but Jasper baring her fangs at him made him go along with the Crystal Gems. All of the cubs stared at Lapis. Malachite and Lazuli crawled over to their dead sister, both reaching out to shake her as Lapis pushed the two away. She pulled Jaspilite to her chest, sniffling softly.

The large gem leaned down to pick up Citrine by the scruff of the neck. She placed the cub beside Lazuli before she went to comfort her mate.

. . . . . .

A few more months had passed and the cubs had grown in size. The new trio was finally bonding even more. Except Citrine and Malachite. Since the two had never known each other, they really didn't know how to react. That's until they were old enough to know each other. Constantly, Citrine and Malachite were fighting over Lazuli and who gets to hang out with her. Of course, Citrine was such a little drama queen. Just like expected; from her mother's and sire's side of course.

At the moment, no one was fighting because they were all relaxing. Especially Citrine because her sire was at the house. The cub spent most of her time near Yellow Diamond, chirping softly and purring affectionately as she snuggled against her. Yellow Diamond had the urge to smash the cub into pieces but Jasper's look and her threats simply told her to stay still.

Of course, Citrine was overjoyed when she heard that Yellow Diamond was having cubs and was even more overjoyed the day the eggs were laid. The cub wasn't so excited after her mother scolded her for smashing the eggs. Of course, she had done wrong.

Most of the time, Lazuli spent time hanging out with Citrine or Malachite. Sometimes both although they fought.

Malachite spent her time hanging out with Steven or her sisters. Sometimes getting Citrine in trouble. Of course, she really didn't like Citrine and Citrine didn't like her although they were forced to get along.

The cubs were usually hanging out with each other but mostly getting in trouble. Especially when Citrine had ran away and Malachite found her. The two got in a fight and Malachite ended up breaking Citrine's wrist. Another time when the cubs learned how to summon their weapons, Citrine had ended up poofing Lazuli. The cubs were very mischievous and didn't get along too often.

When the cubs grew even older, they got along very well. Malachite and Citrine especially. They all seemed very happy. Even Lapis and Jasper although they were both upset over the death of their daughter. This is almost exactly as Jasper planned it to be. Except her sweet little Jaspilite was missing and that didn't feel right. Plus, if she would ever come to be again, Jasper would have to destroy the egg. It just wouldn't feel the same. Especially because she'd be the youngest and in the dreams, she was the same age as Lazuli. Maybe Jaspilite was somewhere watching over her family...

. . . . .

"Wow... I can't believe this actually works.." The orange striped cub murmured as she looked down through the glass. "Everyone looks so happy." She chirped, her yellow eyes glittering as fresh as they were from when she was first born. First born in the dream world.

Red Jaspy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yeah!" She loudly chirped. "So, was that blue one your sister? And the yellow one too?" She softly spoke, looking over to Jaspilite with an innocent smile.

Jaspilite nodded. "Malachite was my sister too. She was the runt. Very small and cute, green too." She softly spoke. "I took her place as the runt so I can look after everyone. I need to see if my Mama decides to hurt anyone." The cub chirped. "I'm gonna go now. I'll be back. See ya later, Jaspy!" She stood up and decided to walk away, Red Jaspy waving before she took her turn at the glass frame, looking down to watch her mother. Too bad she was a coward and would never jump.

With that, Jaspilite walked away and she made her way through the area. It was rather peaceful and it smelt fresh. Cherry blossoms blooming... Gemlings playing... They all seemed rather happy and not concerned about their parents. But yet, all of them swarmed around Jaspilite as soon as they saw her. After the stunt Jaspilite and her siblings pulled, she was a very popular cub and everyone liked her. Even all of the nursing gems and the ones guarding the exit. The gems guarding the exit let Jaspilite pass whenever she wanted. That made the orange Jasper cub feel special and wanted. Just how she liked it.

"Come on, move out the way. I'm going to see my Mama." Jaspilite cooed, trying to make her way through the cubs in which they reluctantly pulled away to go back to playing. The orange striped cub greeted the two guards before she made her way past them. She made the run for it before jumping off the edge.

A few hours had passed before Jaspilite's eyes fluttered open. She found herself to be laying in the same spot she had died. The cub groaned and she rubbed her eyes, glancing around. With a grunt, she pushed herself up. No one appeared to be in the house. Jaspilite wandered around, searching for her parents and siblings. They all seemed to be out on the beach. The cub immediately rushed outside, tackling her sire into a hug which made her loudly squeal. Her gaze looked back to Jaspilite before she reached down, scooping up the cub in which she let out a loud, delighted howl. "Mama! Mama! I've come to visit you!" She happily cried.

Everyone stared at the sobbing Jasper twirling around in circles. None of them could see Jaspilite. Only Jasper. Citrine whispered something to Lazuli that went to Malachite and then Lapis but she refused to listen, only because she knew what Jasper was doing. The cubs started to talk about Jasper and why she was doing that. Most of their reasons were stupid.

The large gem leaned in, kissing Jaspilite before she started to lovingly groom her cub. She softly purred, widely but happily grinning. Soon enough, the two making their way inside. Since Jaspilite remembers everything, she decided to tell her mother the entire story of her life. Soon enough, Jasper had got up and went outside, calling Lapis, Lazuli, Malachite, and Citrine back into the house. The large gem got everyone snacks and she then had a pile of Lion Lickers for herself. The large gem put the ice cream on the floor, growling at anyone who dared to touch her ice cream. She decided to share her ice cream with Jaspilite, anyways. No one dared to touch it anyway.

Lapis prepared hot chocolate for herself, Lazuli and Malachite since Citrine or Jasper didn't want any. Soon enough, everyone gathered on the floor and they all sat together, sharing their time to eat snacks. They asked why Jasper gathered them all there but Jasper simply responded with a grunt as she continued to devour her Lion Lickers. The cubs giggled at Jasper. Even Jaspilite giggled a little.

Soon enough, everyone had finished their beverages and snacks. They all seemed rather happy until Jasper took a suggestion Jaspilite told her. Then, Jaspilite started to tell Jasper a story. The large gem hushed everyone as she listened to her daughter, smiling softly. It was then Jasper looked away and she purred loudly.

"Jaspilite just told me a story. She wants me to share it with you all." The large gem sweetly cooed. The cubs simply stared at each other while Lapis looked as if she was gonna burst out crying. Either way, the large gem got everyone to listen to Jaspilite's story, trying her best to tell it the way Jaspilite told it. Of course, the story was kinda sad but it was bringing memories back.

. . . . . .

Citrine felt as if she was reliving the moment as the story was being told. She leaned against Lazuli, wrapping her arms around her sister as she intently listened to the story.

. . . .. .

Lazuli couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was as if it was Jaspilite telling the story. It was as if she was there. Reliving the moment with her siblings in that dreaded place.. The cub fixed her bow before wrapping her arms around Citrine, pressing closer to her.

. . . . .

Malachite leaned against her sister with a soft chirp before she gently coughed. It nearly felt as if she was there. It nearly felt as if she was in the world of Jasper's story. It was so familiar but yet so unfamiliar.

. . . . .

Jaspilite was so familiar with the world and everything that happened. She leaned against her mother with a soft sigh, smiling weakly. It was a shame that she wasn't able to hang out with her siblings though. It seemed like they were usually having fun. At least she was keeping everyone safe. That was good.

. . . . . .

The story upset Lapis. Like.. how was Jasper able to make up this stuff? Was she really making it up or did Jaspilite really tell her all of this..? Lapis didn't know what to believe so she just continued listening.

. . . . .

After Jasper was finished, she purred, proudly smiling. Jaspilite told something to her mother before Jasper listened. The large gem was no longer large as she shapeshifted herself to be the size of Jaspilite. The gem who looked like her daughter went around, giving a gentle kiss and hug to each cub before doing the same with Lapis. Everyone seemed pleased with the kiss.

The large gem went over to Lazuli once again, reaching out to fix her bow with a soft but weak smile. "Red Jasper is doing just fine, Lazuli. She said she kind of misses you. That's very cute. Maybe she loves you, Lazuli." Was the words spoke by Jasper although she sounded dying similar to her daughter, Jaspilite. Jaspilite was watching and she was nearly crying at the sight. Oh, how she wished to be able to actually hug and kiss her sisters. It wasn't long before the cub called out to her sire.

Jasper shapeshifted back into her orignal form. The large gem moved away from the confused Lazuli before going back to sit beside Jaspilite who softly sighed.

"I'm leaving now Mama. I'll check back in on you again. Don't do anything bad though because I'm gonna be watching." Jaspilite playfully giggled, leaning over to kiss Jasper who happily leaned into the kiss with a choked purr.

"Bye Jaspilite. I love you."  
"Bye Mama! I love you too!" The cub softly chirped and with that, she faded away like nothing. When she had faded, the spot where she was sitting seemed to have glittered which made everyone softly gasp. It was then the small family decided to start cuddling, all of them still seeming rather happy but yet, slightly confused. Jasper seemed perfectly fine and not confused at all. Soon enough, they all fell asleep, purring happily.

. . . . . .

Jaspilite had returned back, pushing past the guards once again. More cubs swarmed around her, the crowd chirping and peeping softly. The Jasper cub simply pushed them away before going back to Red Jaspy. The cub had fallen asleep in which Jaspilite went over to pull her off of the glass. She leaned down, patting her short fluffy hair before leaning in to kiss her cheek. The cub then moved in to watch through the glass, smiling softly at her sleeping family. Jaspilite leaned down, sighing softly but happily. The cub continued to watch, eventually falling asleep herself as she happily purred. That was a wild ride from start to beginning, but it was all worth it...

// I got to 3000 words. Now I also ship Jasp


End file.
